


just me, him and the moon.

by heydurhbuckaroo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute little gays, Gay, Kick, M/M, Voltron, boys, i wrote this before season 7 and i'm just now posting it lol, keith and lance are pining, klance, klance is canon king, these boys are gay, vld, we stan space kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydurhbuckaroo/pseuds/heydurhbuckaroo
Summary: sometimes traveling in space to get back to earth is exhausting and so is the anxiety of knowing if you family is okay. and sometimes you need comforting from someone you don't expect, especially your rival.





	just me, him and the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS BEFORE SEASON 7 AND I'M JUST NOW POSTING THIS ARFGH.
> 
> also this is very short but i plan on posting more chapters though :)))

Lance

 

Our little “road trip” to earth was a LOT longer than I expected. We arrived on a small, pretty calm, planet on our way and made a pit stop so our lions could recharge. Coran said we could only stay a couple nights, and we should make our break count as much as possible. 

 

He says that every time.

 

So far on our way back home, we have made around three stops to recharge the lions, so three stops for a nice two night break. Every night when we made pit stops, I’d always sneak outside of Red and lay out on the ground and watch the stars. I used to do this at home, sneak out of the house to lay out on the roof and watch the sparkling constellations. It helps remind me that we will be home soon.

 

Tonight was different though, or well I should say day, or night, I don’t know it’s hard to tell in space. I assumed everyone was already in their lions when I crept out of Red to go lay down in the spot I’d picked out earlier when we arrived. I walk down to the field of beige grass only to find everyone else there, lying on blankets and talking. I watch Allura turned around,

 

“Hi Lance!” she waved me over “Everyone, Lance has arrived.”

 

I walk over to everyone and sit down in the empty spot between her and Keith. 

 

“What’s going on? I thought you were all in your lions?” I asked.

 

“We decided, since you can see the sky so clearly out, we’d all stay out tonight and watch the stars.” Pidge told me. “We were just about to get Hunk to go fetch you. We didn’t want to interrupt your beauty routine.”

 

I gave a small smile and looked beside me to see Keith yawn and rub his eyes. Before I knew it I was yawning too, and so was everyone else. 

 

“I guess we are all pretty tired, huh?” Hunk laughs. 

 

“Yeah,” I agree, laying down with the rest of them. My eyelids started to get heavy as I stared out into the blanket of stars. Keith still sat up with his arms crossed. He kept yawning, I could tell he was tired. I fell asleep watching him mid-yawn. 

 

***

 

I woke up, not opening my eyes, to a figure curled up against my arm. Their back was pressed against my side and their hands held onto my open arm. I assumed Allura had decided to feel in need of some “night-time-cuddles” so my response to it was to roll over on my side and spoon her. The figure nuzzled its nose and cheek into my bicep. I shoved my face into the space between their jaw and neck and felt soft hair tickle the side of my face. Wait...why was her hair down? She had her hair up in a bun when I saw her earlier. I popped one eye open to see black tufts of hair brush my nose. 

 

Keith?

 

I held my place for a few seconds; me spooning Keith, him snuggling into my left arm, which was starting to go numb. Should I move? Should I wake him up? Had anyone else seen him cuddling me? My brain was moving slower than my hand at that point because I found myself reaching up with my free arm, which I had been spooning him with, up to his neck. I touched the soft hairs on the nape of his head. I thought more and more, did he know he was cuddling me? How much actual sleep has he actually gotten since we left? How much did he need this? I felt him shudder and I placed my hand on his waist, and kissed the hairs that curled under his ear. I shut my eyes again and cuddled closer to him. I held him so tight I didn’t even know if he was breathing.

 

We couldn’t lose our team leader again. 

 

***

 

Keith

 

I was awake half of the night. I knew everyone else but Lance had left when I decided to lay down and try to get some rest. Shiro has told me on multiple occasions that I sleep talk and it would be better if only Lance knew then the rest of the team. On second thought, it might not, he’d tease me and I would never hear the end of it. But at this point I was too tired to care, I pushed myself down and felt an arm underneath my neck. I turn my head to see Lance sprawled out, all arms and legs. I felt a rush of blood go straight to the middle of my face as I finally lay down fully, his arm underneath my head.

 

I don’t know why I didn’t move.

 

I turned onto my side and pressed my nose and face into the crook of his arm. It smelt like him, his flower scented shampoo he found back in the castle. I kept sniffing his arm, he smelt good. I would never say that to his face though. Nor would I tell him that I was smelling him...that’s weird, and dare I say even more embarrassing than talking in my sleep. 

 

I haven’t had a full 8 hours of sleep since, I don’t even know when. It was cold out, and Lance and I were only in our under-suits of our armour. My back was pressed up on his side though, and he was so warm. I wanted to turn around and wrap around him and receive all the warmth he had. I was nearly finished with that thought  when I felt him turn around and spoon me. My face grew hot again, and honestly I didn’t need his warmth anymore. But I lie still, and a couple moments later he brought his hand up and began to touch my hair. So long he had bugged me about how long and “mullet-y” it was. I close my eyes and let out a breath, letting him soothe my hair. It felt nice, if I’m being honest. It was relaxing have Lance give me such comfort, even because of our stupid rivalry. 

 

Oh, shit. I forgot this was Lance.

 

Why  _ was  _ Lance doing this? I thought he hated me? What about our rivalry?

My thoughts could have gone on and on, but here I still lay with him caressing my hair. I shuddered. And not a second longer he pressed his lips right behind my ear and then nuzzled his face down in the back of my neck. In that moment, I just decided to let go of it all, my anger, my anxiousness, and relax to the thought of him actually caring enough to do this for me. To think that Lance of all people would be right here, spooning me, playing with my hair, kissing my neck...I didn’t know if I liked it or not. I was almost out of consciousness when I heard a small, “Keith.” whispering from his mouth right behind my ear. The corners of my mouth twitched up.

 

I liked it.


End file.
